


Colour Me In

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Filippo fotografa Elia, M/M, Vanno a vedere al cinema Dragonall, elia è scemo ma a Filippo piace comunque
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: 5 volte in cui Filippo ci prova con Elia e una in cui finalmente Elia comprende le sue intenzioni.





	Colour Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto è iniziato dalle foto di Franz TRE SETTIMANE FA. Doveva essere uno smuttino in cui Filo fotografa Elia ma tutto si è perso ed è diventato questo. Spero vi piaccia e se volete parlarne con me mi farebbe stra super piacere perchè sono sempre insicura su quello che pubblico #thatsthetea  
> Buona lettura <3

_I tried to repress it, then I carried its crown_  
I reached out to undress it and love let me down  
Love let me down

_So I tried to erase it, but the ink bled right through  
Almost drove myself crazy when these words led to you_

 

1.

Elia è appena salito nell’autobus quando il suo cellulare suona in seguito a una serie di messaggi che abbassano il volume della musica che lo accompagna durante il ritorno a casa.

Cerca una sistemazione tranquilla, nonostante il mezzo sia quasi pieno e solo allora pone la sua attenzione al cellulare aggrottando le sopracciglia nel vedere un numero sconosciuto nell’anteprima di WhatsApp, specialmente quando aprendo la conversazione legge il nome di Filippo seguito da “Martino mi ha dato il tuo numero quando ha saputo che mi serviva un modello per delle foto e ha pensato a te, insomma non sarebbe male fotografarti. Se la cosa non è troppo strana per te, ovvio. Fammi sapere!”

Elia al solo pensiero di Filippo sente una strana agitazione mista a soggezione che lo segue ogni volta che si parla di lui o escono a fare serata con lui. Infatti Flippo Sava è l’unico che finora, nella sua breve vita, è riuscito a farlo stare quasi zitto e a tirare fuori quella timidezza che aveva annegato con la spavalderia durante le medie.  Non hanno mai avuto grandi conversazioni su grandi temi ma spesso si sono trovati a parlare di cose interessanti, soprattutto a prendere in giro amorevolmente Martino.

Potrebbe essere una cotta, come lo stuzzica Gio ogni volta che Flippo si unisce a loro, e non ha paura di ammetterlo che forse ha ragione ma questo non rende il tutto meno imbarazzante. Specialmente per il fatto che anche Martino lo sa quindi sì, è imbarazzante. Ma abbastanza da rinunciare a passare del tempo con lui e conoscerlo meglio? Diventare amici? O altro, suggerisce il suo inconscio.

La risposta è istintiva e già il secondo dopo aver mandato il messaggio vorrebbe poter tornare indietro nel tempo e riformulare tutto, sembrare sicuro o anche solo casuale e tranquillo. Non come se fosse sull’orlo di una crisi nervosa.

“Sicuro che non preferisci Garau per le foto?”

Vorrebbe quasi cancellare il messaggio ma Filippo è veloce tanto a leggerlo  quanto a rispondergli.

“No no, a meno che preferisci evitare o che ti senti a disagio”

E siccome Elia non impara dai suoi sbagli ma li ripete all’infinto gli risponde subito, così concentrato che quasi rischia di cadere alla frenata troppo brusca del conducente.

“Scherzi? Ho anni e anni di servizi fotografici alle spalle”

“Ah sì? Non pensavo di avere a che fare con un famoso modello”

“Sono bravo a vivere la mia vita alla Hanna Montana, non è colpa tua”, per poi aggiungere “mi farebbe piacere, davvero”

Ed è surreale come nemmeno venti minuti dopo è al telefono con Flippo per mettersi d’accordo per uno di quei pomeriggi, a casa Sava perché “è lì che ho tutta la strumentazione”.

Ed è solo una volta staccato il telefono Elia realizza in cosa si è cacciato.

Stabiliscono di vedersi  il giorno dopo ed Elia passa tutta la sera a provare allo specchio qualche espressione che possa risultare sensuale o affascinante per poi rilasciare un mugolio frustrato e andarsene a letto con le insicurezze che fanno a gara mentre lo divorano dentro, tenendolo sveglio fino alle tre e lasciandogli il giorno dopo occhiaie scavate e scure. Così da minare ulteriormente la sua autostima.

Una volta in classe, sedendosi accanto a Martino, gli sorride grato anche se non sa ancora di cosa e soprattutto se ne uscirà bene.

“Grazie per aver fatto il mio nome e non quello di Giò”

Martino sembra dire qualcosa per poi ripensarci prima di rispondergli. Come se avesse fatto un’inversione di rotta e non gli importa alla fine, quello che conta è stare con Filippo e parargli. Conoscerlo meglio.

E in quel momento si sente molto come Icaro con le sue ali fatte di cera, in attesa di avvicinarsi al sole ma con la ferma consapevolezza della caduta che farà, del dolore. Ma ne vale la pena, non riesce bene nemmeno a pensare alle conseguenze. Il dolore preventivato sembra ragionevole nella prospettiva della felicità mista all’ansia di passare del tempo con lui ed è assurdo e caotico nella sua testa.

“Sei il più fotogenico di noi”

E da lì, con l’arrivo Gio seduto nel posto accanto al suo, il discorso non viene più toccato e Elia torna a respirare senza quasi ricordarsi dell’appuntamento con Filippo. Almeno Fino a quando Filippo dal nulla gli chiede se mangi le tagliatelle al ragù così da pranzare insieme quando Elia  andrà da lui appena uscito da scuola e il ragazzo non sa come sentirsi a riguardo ma dice che gli va bene tutto, che Luchino e Niccolò hanno reso il suo stomaco di ferro.

Un giorno spera di riuscire a comportarsi da persona normale e addirittura simpatica intorno a Filippo. E spera davvero che quel giorno improvvisamente diventi proprio quel pomeriggio stesso quando si ritrova davanti al citofono del condominio in cui abitano i Sava ma senza suonare, nonostante ormai il palese ritardo di ben cinque minuti in cui riecheggiano le parole di Martino dette poco prima di salutarsi.

“Stai tranquilli Elì, magari la cotta è ricambiata che ne sai.”

E Elia nemmeno ha osato sperarci o pensarci ma ora quel pensiero lo tartassa come la pioggia di un temporale estivo che colpisce di sorpresa e non lascia scampo.

Raccolto il coraggio e suonato il campanello, quasi arriva senza fiato al termine delle rampe di scale che servono per arrivare al terzo piano.

 

Filippo lo aspetta fuori dalla sua porta con un grande sorriso e con suo – falso - dispiacere una di quelle camicie colorate, sbottonata in modo da far intravedere buona parte del petto minuto ed è strano pensare a come questa visione lo scombussoli almeno quanto una scollatura che rivela un bel seno prosperoso.

“Ehi scusa, non trovavo il numero di casa tua”

“No tranquillo, entra che tra pochissimo devo scolare la pasta”

Filippo si avvicina per dargli i due baci di saluto e il suo corpo reagisce al sentire il metallo del piercing sulla guancia calda per quel minuscolo contatto. Elia non osa immaginare come reagirebbe a un eventuale immaginario bacio… o altro.

Pranzano parlando del più e del meno con Filippo che gli racconta aneddoti e del progetto che deve realizzare, ringraziandolo più volte, cosa che gli fa urlare “falso” a sé stesso perché a lui onestamente del progetto frega poco. E infatti ne approfitta per conoscere meglio il ragazzo con i capelli rosa, nonostante le risposte cariche di sarcasmo, come le sue del resto. Ogni loro conversazione è pregna di sarcasmo e gli piace, è anche quello che lo spinge a volerlo conoscere di più. Si sente istintivamente simile a lui, attratto dalle differenze e al tempo stesso dai tratti comuni.

 

Per le foto Filippo gli aveva chiesto se avesse una camicia di jeans e Elia l’aveva messa nello zaino, con la paura di sporcarla in qualche modo a scuola e al tempo stesso con la voglia di vedere la reazione di Filippo a vederlo spogliarsi. In un misto di confidenza, disperazione e imbarazzo.

Sono entrambi nella camera del più grande in cui le tende della finestra sono state sostituite con un telo rosso e mentre Filippo si appresta a tirare fuori l’attrezzatura, Elia cattura la sua attenzione nel momento in cui si sfila prima la felpa e poi la maglietta petrolio, rimanendo a petto nudo e chiedendosi se Filippo possa intravedere il suo cuore che cerca di scappare dalla prigionia della sua gabbia toracica.

“Metto qualcosa sotto la camicia?”

Filippo con suo sollievo si perde qualche istante a esplorare il suo corpo prima di rispondere.

“No” e prosegue poi con un sorriso che non fa trasparire la solita strafottenza e che non si aspettava, che lo confonde prendendolo in contropiede perché non pensava di ricevere davvero una risposta e non con quello che legge come interesse. O forse si sta illudendo che sia interesse e magari sorride perché può sentire la sua disperazione nel volere qualcosa che in fin dei conti non sa nemmeno lui?

“Non pensavo avrei avuto anche uno spettacolo oltre alla tua presenza, grazie Elia”

E a questo tutta la sua spavalderia quasi svanisce in ritirata per quell’attacco alla sua sanità mentale.  Nasconde la sua vulnerabilità, la nudità, dietro una camicia di jeans che ha qualcosa delle armature di maglia usate dai cavalieri medioevali.

Le foto inizialmente sono un disastro, dovuto al suo stare rigido, troppo consapevole di sé, del momento appena passato ma soprattutto per il fatto che si sforza troppo a venire bene rendendo le pose plastiche e innaturali.

La situazione migliora drasticamente nel momento in cui Filippo gli porge una sigaretta e gli suggerisce di far finta di non vedere la sua macchina fotografica ma di parlare con lui come se volesse sedurlo. Anche se la frase completa recita un “fai finta che sia l’Argentina” a cui lui risponde ridendo che non gli interessa più, per nulla.

Guardandolo bene negli occhi scuri quando lo dice, come a voler specificare che nulla si paragona a quello che prova per lui, ed è quasi imbarazzante ma si cala nel personaggio. Si lascia abbandonare da ogni paura mentre guarda lascivo Filippo, gioca con il fumo abbracciato dalla consapevolezza che può sempre dire che è bravo a recitare, che può nascondersi dietro una maschera, come ha sempre fatto da quando è nato.

 

Nemmeno un’ora dopo Filippo gli mostra scatti di lui che fuma e sono davvero belli - come lui non è e vorrebbe che Filippo lo vedesse così.

In quel preciso momento Eleonora sceglie di tornare a casa con Eva al suo seguito e l’imbarazzo che provava nel voler chiedere a Filippo se potesse restare lì o se gli andasse di uscire una sera lo schiaccia rendendolo muto e rovinando il momento. O il possibile momento, sarebbe da dire.

Si ferma il tempo di prendere il caffè – Eleonora quasi lo obbliga - mentre Filippo guarda male la sorella dicendogli che non è obbligato ma ovviamente accetta, incapace di non racimolare tutte le briciole di tempo che può avere con lui, conoscendone nuovi aspetti come il Filippo fratello che indispettisce Eleonora mentre riempie di caffè la moka. Ed è qui che Eva chiede, curiosa come sempre e non discreta come i due fratelli Sava.

“Che facevate?”

Elia quasi ride, pensando a cosa sta pensando Eva nel vederli insieme e soli nell’appartamento. Vorrebbe anche dirle “magari Eva, magari” ma per fortuna Filippo parla prima di lui, guardando lui però.

“Elia mi ha fatto l’onore di essere il mio modello per un progetto dell’uni”

Elia gli sorride, escludendo non volutamente Eva nel suo tentativo goffo di flirtare.

“È un grosso onore davvero”

“Mica scherzo, sono serio”

Si sente ridere piano Eleonora, appoggiata ora ai fornelli “è da ieri che ne parla, credici”

Ed Elia non sa bene come prendere questo commento quindi cambia discorso, chiede se è vero che Incanti le sta facendo la corte ed è incredibile come funzioni alla perfezione.

Fatica a guardare Filippo per paura di vedere le illusioni crollare.

Finito il caffè, come l’angelo custode che è, Giovanni gli scrive chiedendogli se gli vada di uscire e sì, gli va. Ha bisogno di pensare, chiarire quello che sente lontano da Filippo e dai suoi modi maliziosi.

“Devo andare, Gio ha bisogno di me”

Che ovviamente non fa che aumentare l’imbarazzo generale perché Eva reagisce con la stessa espressione di Giovanni quando si nomina la ragazza. Il motivo per cui si sono lasciati non ha senso per lui, dato l’evidentissimo sentimento che entrambi nutrono ancora ma del resto che ne sa lui dell’amore? Nulla.

 

2.

Nelle due settimane che passano da quel pomeriggio Elia e Filippo si sentono poco. Filippo è in piena sessione d’esame e anche Elia è sommerso dallo studio.

Parlano di serie tv e film che entrambi amano e il più grande gli consiglia cosa vedere e spesso si prendono in giro per ogni piccola cosa come i bambini che si fanno i dispetti per mostrare il loro interesse. Da quello che percepisce non vi è nulla di malizioso nel modo in cui Filippo gli scrive e questo lo riempie di rabbia per aver perso la sua occasione, ma fino a quando non lo rivedrà può farci poco e inoltre è piuttosto certo che Filippo deve essere abituato a gente con esperienza e lui ha ben poco da offrire se non l’entusiasmo e qualche rapporto occasionale con due ragazze in vacanza.

Questa neutralità permane fino a quando Filippo esordisce dal nulla con un messaggio in cui gli annuncia che gli deve una cena “quando è libero”.

Senza chiedere se, non è una domanda, è un ordine a cui non dispiace obbedire. Per la prima volta nella sua vita Elia accetta di veder minata la sua capacità di scelta.

“Accetto, ma a cosa devo questo?”

“Ho preso 30. Le tue foto hanno fatto impazzire il professore, il classico Elia Santini effect”

E qui Elia per un attimo quasi trema al pensiero che possa aver colpito anche lui ma poi pensa a come le cose tra loro siano rimaste nella friendzone e non sa davvero come agire, cosa scrivere. Specialmente avendo poco tempo visto che accidentalmente ha aperto la chat appena arrivato il messaggio e il ragazzo è online. Così come al solito risponde d’impulso per poi pentirsene.

“Eh, lo so, è dura non esserne colpiti” che non ha senso visto che le sue insicurezze potrebbero essere più lunghe della lista del telefono giallo, a cui però Filippo risponde con un “è impossibile”.

 “Esatto, comunque per la cena dimmi quando sei libero che controllo la mia agenda”

Risponde Elia, cercando di  essere simpatico o almeno dissimulare la disperazione che prova nel volergli scrivere _per me possiamo vederci anche ora._

Organizzano per la settimana dopo, quando Filippo avrà dato l’ultimo esame della sessione e il tono sembra tornare di nuovo amichevole e quindi Elia si pone qualche domanda. Vorrebbe chiedere a Martino ma ha paura della risposta quindi ci rimugina in solitudine e si prepara a corteggiarlo alla cena.

 

3.

Ovviamente, siccome la vita di Elia è una grande commedia, il giorno prima della cena si trova a letto con 39 di febbre, la gola in fiamme e ogni muscolo del corpo dolorante.

Di andare alla cena non se ne parla quindi gli tocca rimandare e spera che questo non venga visto da Filippo come disinteresse.

“La cena dovrà slittare, ho la febbre alta purtroppo. Ma se hai idee su come farla sparire sono accettati consigli”

La risposta di Filippo la legge due ore dopo, quando il  cellulare gli suona per la chiamata disperata di Luchino -che non sapeva cosa rispondere a Silvia- e lo sveglia dallo stato di sonnolenza in cui era caduto tra un episodio e l’altro di Peaky Blinders.

“Beh, si dice che far sesso può aiutare a far scemare la febbre”

Elia deve leggere l’anteprima un paio di volte prima di realizzare che no, non si è immaginato tutto. Filippo l’ha davvero scritto.

“Allora sono fregato... a meno che non trovo qualcuno disposto ad aiutarmi”

E Elia spera davvero tanto che noti il maschile e forse anche la sua disperazione a questo punto.

“Sono sicuro che non faticherai” seguito da un rapido cambio di argomento che lo lascia confuso e triste.

“Possiamo fare quando guarisci. Inoltre è appena uscito quel film che volevamo vedere, possiamo cenare e poi andare a vederlo, se vuoi”

E in quella montagna russa che è Filippo Sava, Elia si perde e accetta quello che sembra essere un appuntamento, deciso a chiedere consiglio ai suoi amici. Rassegnato ormai a non riuscire a uscirne da solo da quella giostra e capire le intenzioni del più grande.

 

4.

Quattro giorni dopo, ancora leggermente indebolito dalla febbre, Elia si prepara ad andare a cenare e vedere l’ultimo spettacolo del film su Dragonball in cui lui e Filippo hanno investito innumerevoli speranze e dibattiti su quale personaggio sia il migliore.

Elia cerca di essere più presentabile possibile anche se si ripete più volte che non dovrebbe essere così ansioso per un’uscita con un amico… o comunque per un qualcosa che non è un appuntamento.

Filippo sembra anche lui essere meno formale del solito e questo lo rende ancora più affascinante, forse accettare è stata una pessima idea perché come riuscirà a evitare di guardare lui al posto dello schermo?

Si salutano con un breve cenno del mento, entrambi visibilmente in imbarazzo fino a quando Elia fa notare che probabilmente saranno circondati da bambini e i loro genitori, cosa che fa ridere Filippo.

“Beh Elì, un po’ li capisco i genitori”

Elia in risposta si finge offeso, portandosi oltraggiato la mano sul petto.

“Stai suggerendo che sono un bambino? Sono offeso”

“Questo lo hai detto tu, non io”

Sorridendogli con quel sorriso storto che gli fa sempre venire voglia di toglierglielo a suon di baci o di risate.

“Touché”

La cena – McDonald giusto per essere casual e rispettare il fatto che Filippo è uno studente e onestamente a Elia non importa, anche se avesse Cracco a cucinargli a lui importerebbe solo la compagnia - procede bene, dirottano l’imbarazzo nell’ennesima conversazione in cui decidono quale personaggio di Dragonball è più forte e a immaginare i crossover più assurdi.

Vince Elia immaginandosi una puntata di Dragonball stile The office.

Ed è assurdo come si trova con Filippo Sava, l’implacabile difensore idealista dei meno fortunati, a parlare di queste cose infantili quando vorrebbe solo mostrargli quanto sotto quella facciata da cazzone vi sia una persona matura. Pronta a qualcosa di serio, con un vero significato. E al tempo stesso anche senza doverglielo mostrare pensa che Filippo l’abbia capito, dal resto dei discorsi che toccano, da come dopotutto ancora gli scrive, gli parla ma soprattutto gli sorride senza mandarlo davvero a quel paese. E questo gli porta alla mente come Martino e Niccolò parlino in continuazione di cose stupide ma questo non vuol dire nulla, sono solo stupide speranze e proiezioni dei suoi desideri. Del resto, sono amici e alla fine è meglio di nulla, anche così Elia si sente, se non una persona nuova, almeno migliore e più consapevole.

 

Quando un’ora dopo sono alle casse del cinema, Filippo insiste per pagare per entrambi così Elia si impunta per comprare loro i popcorn e Filippo accetta anche se riluttante. I loro posti sono più che decenti ma Elia si pente di aver preso una porzione di popcorn extralarge e non due separate perché questo implica una vicinanza estrema tra loro e occasionalmente uno scontrarsi di dita che potrebbe definire elettrizzante, ma non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce.

Una volta Elia ha anche provato a  flirtare, avvicinarsi quasi fino a poter assaporare la pelle appena sotto l’orecchio di Filippo per dirgli un commento quasi privo di senso sulla trama solo per vederlo ridere, sentire quasi la vibrazione del suo corpo contro  il proprio. Le loro cosce unite tutto il tempo in una danza che le ha viste sfiorarsi tutto il tempo.

Tutto è cosi magnetico che quasi non guarda il film. E forse non è il solo perché una volta finito e incamminandosi entrambi verso la macchina di Filo - che aveva insistito per accompagnarlo a casa - entrambi fanno confusione  nel parlare degli eventi che hanno visto nemmeno cinque minuti prima.

“Fili, com’è che non ti ricordi questa scena? Eri distratto?” allora domanda Elia la seconda volta che i loro ricordi non coincidono.

“Forse sì, mi distraevi troppo”

Elia quasi evita di rispondere, spaventato dalla risposta e dalle possibili conseguenze, le solite paure a solleticargli la nuca a ricordargli che a loro non può fuggire. E non sa nemmeno più cosa pensare dal suo costante cambio di posizione, di atteggiamento verso tutto questo. Sopraffatto e confuso.

“Beh, lo stesso posso dire di te” per poi aggiungere codardamente un commento che neutralizza tutto “non sei stato fermo con quel ginocchio nemmeno per un minuto”

Lo dice guadando fuori, vergognandosi delle sue stesse parole e azioni e rendendosi conto che no, non è pronto a vivere una relazione, al denudarsi  davanti a qualcuno. I soliti meccanismi di difesa che sono duri a morire, radicati nel suo essere come lo sono respirare e pensare. Anche se a ben pensarci quest’ultima cosa gli riesce poco e male.

Filippo non replica subito ma quando lo fa gli chiede la direzione per arrivare a casa sua, anche se ha il cellulare in modalità navigatore, ma va bene così, annulla il silenzio.

Arrivati sotto casa di Elia, Filippo si mette momentaneamente in seconda fila – del resto è mezzanotte passata, nessuno gli farebbe storie - spegnendo la macchina e l’ansia si fa sentire parecchio. Perché se Filippo è interessato magari si aspetta qualcosa, specialmente frequentando ragazzi più grandi e l’inadeguatezza del non sentirsi abbastanza frena ogni speranza e attesa, inquinandola. Come pece che velocemente si disperde rovinando tutto quello che ricopre. Lo sa che sta mandando segnali contrastanti al ragazzo ed è per questo che decide di non fare cavolate, di dire _basta, per ora mi fermo e rifletto_ che tradotto vuol dire limitarsi a salutarlo ma non prima di averlo abbracciato brevemente, perché è debole, mentre gli dà la buonanotte e lo ringrazia per la serata.

Allontanandosi dall’abbraccio i loro occhi si incontrano e quasi pensa di baciarlo davvero mandando all’aria tutta la prudenza, eppure pensa che non sarebbe giusto nei confronti di entrambi farlo con leggerezza, per paura, e quindi gli sorride e gli dà la buonanotte prima di uscire dall’abitacolo e dirigersi verso il portone di casa sua, girandosi per controllare che sia ancora lì.

Una volta chiusa la porta alle spalle si accorge di non avergli detto una cosa quindi tira fuori il cellulare e questa volta apre la chat senza farsi mille problemi.

“Dimmi quando arrivi a casa.”

A cui riceve risposta quindici minuti dopo quando ormai è a letto a guardare il soffitto rivivendo e analizzando la serata.

“Ma come siamo premurosi Santini, comunque arrivato sano e salvo. Ma le ragazze sono qui quindi non so se sarò salvo dal passare una nottata insonne.”

Con in allegato una foto del soggiorno dei Sava con due materassi gonfiabili su cui le ragazze erano intente a parlare ridendo.

E fatto non sorprendente anche Elia finisce a fare le ore piccole, passando il tempo a messaggiare con Filippo, che non perde occasione di riferirgli le battute stucchevoli dei protagonisti, prendendoli in giro.

E incredibilmente tanto basta per alleviare leggermente la confusione che lo circonda, quasi asfissiandolo.

 

 

 

5.

Filippo continua a scrivergli ma Elia cerca di fare chiarezza e perciò gli risponde con meno frequenza e entusiasmo, cosa che inevitabilmente lo fa sentire in colpa considerato il fatto che probabilmente Filippo si sia fatto qualche domanda su questa sua evasività. O almeno in maniera più o meno cosciente ci spera.

Si rivedono una sera in cui Filippo si unisce ai contrabbandieri per andare a bere qualcosa a Ostia e il più grande non perde occasione per stargli vicino e, complice il vino di Luchino, si concede questo momento di debolezza.

Finiscono tutti a bere sulla spiaggia, vicini l’uno all’altro per scaldarsi e sentire meno il fresco di quella sera di marzo abbastanza calda per il periodo dell’anno ma comunque rigida.

Stanno tutti contemplando il mare in silenzio quando Martino copre il rumore delle onde rivolgendosi a Filippo, seduto accanto a lui spalla contro spalla.

“Oh Fili, ma quel ragazzo con cui sei uscito poi? È andata bene?”

Proprio la vicinanza gli fa sentire come il più grande si irrigidisca a quella domanda prima di guardare nella sua direzione, invece che in quella di Martino. Come se volesse controllare la sua reazione a quel segreto. Del resto niente gli è dovuto, sono solo amici ma a livello meno intimo rispetto al rapporto che Martino e Filippo hanno.

Anni e anni a fingere che tutto vada bene trovano la sua utilità qui, rendendo il suo viso illeggibile e in attesa di una risposta. Qualsiasi essa sia. Pronto ad accettare che il suo allontanarlo per capirci qualcosa possa aver rovinato tutto quello che avrebbero potuto essere. L’ennesima opportunità persa per quel terribile vizio di super analizzare tutto e sentirsi inadeguato, niente di nuovo. Può sicuramente sopravvivere, l’ha già fatto.

“Penso di sì ma è stato strano dopo, non so. Vedremo” Se questo viene detto a Martino quello che segue è decisamente per Elia, dato che si gira nuovamente a guardarlo. Senza quella sicurezza che lo contraddistingue e lo rende quasi irraggiungibile. “Anche perché mi piace, ma dire che mi confonde è riduttivo”.

La vulnerabilità del momento dura poco, giusto il tempo di riconoscerla, tastarla leggermente ma non abbastanza da poterla riconoscere in futuro o riconoscerla come familiare.

A dirla tutta Elia non ha nemmeno tempo di volerla conoscere che la consapevolezza di essersi immaginato tutto lo colpisce duro come un pugno nello stomaco mentre, come se fosse lontano miglia, sente la voce di Filippo continuare mentre lui volge lo sguardo verso il mare cercando di mantenere il respiro costante e sincronizzarlo con l’avanzare delle onde per cercare di contenere l’ansia e il dolore.

“Ma non mi va di parlarne, scusa Rose”

Si estranea del tutto Elia, silenzioso nel finire la sua bottiglia di vino bianco di sottomarca e solo quando Giovanni lo chiama ripetutamente ritorna sulla terra, naufrago e disperato dopo una tempesta breve ma letale.

“Oh, che c’è?”

“Tutto a posto Zì?”

Elia annuisce, come se così evitasse di mentire anche se chiaramente non se la beve, essendo che nessuno lo conosce come Giò ma per fortuna per quella sera lascia stare, dandogli il tempo di riprendersi. Stesso trattamento lo riceve da Filippo e lo ringrazia almeno di questo. Di evitare di giocare con lui come il gatto che dopo aver ucciso la preda si diverte a infierire sul corpo inerme.

Eppure sul treno delle 5:20 Ostia-Roma Elia finisce per addormentarsi brevemente sulla spalla di Filippo e, se quando si sveglia finge di dormire ancora per bearsi di quelle sensazioni, dice a se stesso che è un regalo d’addio. L’ultimo momento che si concede per alimentare le sue fantasie in cui lui e Filippo potrebbero essere qualcosa di più che degli amici. Un cerotto su una ferita che ha logorato parte dell’aorta rendendo debole lui e il suo cuore sanguinante.

 

+1

Elia quando si sveglia ci mette qualche istante per capire dove si trova e ogni dubbio svanisce quando dischiudendo le palpebre la prima cosa che vede è Filippo accanto a lui nel letto, sdraiato in modo da dargli la schiena. È nel suo letto e ci vuole uno sforzo per ricordare come Filippo avesse detto che poteva dormire da lui se non voleva tornare brillo a casa sua, a cui aveva detto di sì perché forse sperava in una sveltina notturna e confusionaria inquinata dall’alcol. Cosa che non era successa perché era crollato appena sdraiato sul letto.

Frustato e in imbarazzo mugola posando le mani sugli occhi, stiracchiandosi.

Spera di non aver svegliato Filippo e avere qualche minuto per svegliarsi decentemente senza affrontarlo ma la fortuna non è dalla sua parte, infatti appena rilassato il corpo e riaperto gli occhi sente il corpo di Filippo muoversi in modo da stargli davanti e guardarlo con occhi decisamente svegli.

“È da tanto che sei sveglio?” la voce gli esce roca, probabilmente per il freddo preso la notte prima, oltre che per il sonno.

“Il tempo di leggere due capitoli di Tenera è la notte”

“Mh”

Elia vorrebbe dire qualcosa, sviare l’attenzione da loro parlando del libro ma non ha idea di chi l’abbia scritto e l’ultima cosa che vuole è rendersi stupido di fronte al più grande che legge grandi autori ed è impegnato a lavorare nel gay center di Roma. Si sente minuscolo accanto a lui, un bruco intento a tessere il baco accanto a una farfalla bellissima dai colori sgargianti.

“Vuoi fare colazione?”

Elia si sente lo stomaco scombussolato quindi scuote la testa cercando una scusa per tornare a casa e smettere di chiedersi se quel ragazzo di cui parlava ieri è stato su quel letto e se abbia visto Filippo così indifeso o se sia andato ben oltre.

“Grazie per avermi fatto dormire qui”

“Non è un problema”

Elia si alza a sedere, incapace di restare sdraiato in quell’atmosfera intima senza starci male.

“Dovrei andare”

“Elia, possiamo parlare?”

La voce di Filippo sembra stanca, come se avesse provato questo discorso più e più volte.

“Di cosa?”

“Lo sai”

E Elia vorrebbe dire di no, negare del tutto quello che sembrava poter essere ma non riesce, non vuole e al tempo stesso non vuole negare all’altro la possibilità di stare con qualcuno che potrebbe renderlo felice. Contrariamente a lui che non sa nulla della vita se non come complicarla e Filippo non ha bisogno di questo.

“Non c’è molto da dire. Spero vadano bene le cose con questo ragazzo”

“Non puoi essere serio, Elia”

Elia allora si gira, confuso da quell’affermazione e da come il viso del più grande sia teso.

“Non ci posso credere, pensavo queste cose succedessero solo nei film”

Questa mancanza di chiarezza lo innervosisce come se qualcuno o qualcosa gli pizzicasse la pelle nei punti delicati in modo da renderlo elettrico, quindi si gira per guardarlo alzando le sopracciglia per incitarlo a parlare.

“Parlavo di te, Elia”

La sua voce rimane dolce nonostante l’irritazione crescente nelle frasi successive.

“A Marti non ho fatto nomi, ma eri tu. Ho forse letto male il tutto? Mi sembrava esserci interesse da entrambe le parti ma dopo il cinema sei quasi sparito quindi non so”

“Ti piaccio?”

Elia vorrebbe controllare il tono sorpreso con cui lo dice ma fallisce, troppo occupato a metabolizzare le parole di Filippo e veder svanire la gelosia da ogni sua cellula, deciso a non ritrovarsi in quella posizione, a pensare a Filippo con un altro perché lui era stato troppo timoroso.

“Con mia grande sorpresa, sì” lo dice con un piccolo sorriso che lo riassicura, che non è una cosa brutta e che di rimando fa sorridere timidamente Elia, come il sole che lentamente la mattina sorge scoprendosi lentamente.

“Anche tu. Sono terrorizzato però”

Filippo annuisce, serio, per poi sorridergli con una dolcezza che mai pensava di trovare nei suoi confronti, troppo poco abituato all’amore.

Il più grande prendendolo di sorpresa si allunga fino ad abbracciargli la vita sottile facendolo sdraiare di nuovo e, incurante delle urla indignate di Elia, porta i loro visi nuovamente l’uno di fronte all’altro.

“È normale, lo sono anche io”

“Sì?”

“Sì. Da morire. Ma penso potremmo funzionare”

Elia annuisce, condividendo questo suo pensiero che ormai dato che nel loro essere opposti riescono a essere complementari in molti aspetti delle loro personalità

“Io ne sono sicuro” dice allora Elia, sapendo già che Filippo lo prenderà in giro per la sua arroganza. Aggiungendo poi con l’insicurezza che davvero prova “e ora?”

Filippo gli sorride ancora – ed è bellissimo, Elia non vorrebbe far altro che vederlo ridere in questo modo ogni secondo della sua vita - e gli bacia una guancia delicatamente prima di spostarsi in modo da abbracciarlo mettendo le sue braccia intorno al suo bacino.

“Ci facciamo passare la paura, insieme”

E quando a sua volta Elia si trova a sorridere si accorge che la paura non è sparita ma è diminuita quasi del tutto tra le braccia di Filippo ed è assurdo come la sua vita sia diventata un cliché, ma non gli importa.

 

Elia è quasi in dormiveglia quando Filippo rompe il silenzio attirando tutta la sua attenzione.

“Non è stato Martino a suggerire te per il progetto. È stata una mia idea”

E Elia ora capisce lo sguardo perplesso di Martino quella mattina ed è sempre più incredulo su quello che sta vivendo, come se da un momento all’altro potrebbe svegliarsi da quel brutto sogno.

“Ah, quindi fin dall’inizio eri un uomo con una missione?”

Filippo ride, scuotendo la testa e la testa di Elia posata sul torace di Filippo si muove con il petto del più grande. Il cuore di Filippo che muove sia fisicamente che mentalmente la sua testa, i suoi pensieri.

“Che missione avrei avuto?”

“Che domande, conquistare il bel ragazzo che ti ha presentato  Martino alla tombolata”

Alza la testa in modo da guardare Filippo ed è surreale vedere sul selvaggio e indomabile Filippo Sava un sorriso talmente dolce da eguagliare la più croccante delle meringhe.

“Non me lo farai dire, Elia”

Elia gli bacia il mento - arrivando lì con la sua bocca ed essendo troppo pigro per spostarsi - e gli sorride felice come mai.

“Non importa, mi basta sapere che è vero”

E forse non saranno romantici e dolci come ci si aspetta da una coppia normale ma questo loro essere strani lo rende sentimentale, se non felice, sereno e libero da preconcetti, dai giudizi, dalla paura. Da tutto quello che non è Filippo.

 

 _So come let me_ _love you_ _  
Come let me love you and then **color me in**_


End file.
